narutofantasyrpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tsubaki Yōkai
Allgemein Tsubaki Yōkai (Tsubaki = Kamelie, Yōkai = Dämonische Wesen in der japanischen Mythologie) ist eine sehr mächtige Kunoichi, die Makoto Ōtsutsuki auf einer geheimen Mission im Dämonen-Reich kennenlernt. Sie verliebt sich in ihn und er begann ihre Gefühle zu erwidern, woraufhin sie für sich das Dorf Yorugakure gründet. Erscheinung Als Mitglied des Yōkai-Clans wirkt auch sie eher unmenschlich, sieht jedoch keinesfalls tierisch aus, sondern eher auf dämonische Art und Weise wunderschön. So hat sie goldene Augen, die eher an die einer Eule erinnern lassen und zudem wildes, purpurnes Haar, welches sie hinter ihre spitzen Ohren kämmt und meistens auch offen trägt, alternativ aber auch mal nach hinten und oben hochsteckt. Ihr Kopf wird von zwei langen, nach hinten gebogenen und silbernen Hörnern geziert, während ihre dünnen, blauen Lippen nahezu perfekt wirken. Wenn sie lächelt, entblößen diese jedoch zwei scharfe Eckzähne, die eher an einen Vampir erinnern lassen würden, weswegen sie stets auch eher gefährlich und furchteinflößend wirkt. Gekleidet ist sie in einem blutroten Kimono und trägt immer ein langes Schwert an ihrer linken Hüfte bei sich. Auch läuft sie am liebsten barfuß und hat sowohl an ihren Beinen, als auch Armen, gleißend rote Male, die ein wenig an die Streifen eines Tigers erinnern. Ihre Oberarme und Hände sind vollkommen mit Bandagen umwickelt und verstecken somit ihre auffällig giftig glühenden und langen Fingernägel, welche sie meist nur im Kampf enthüllt. Charakter Von ihrem Charakter her ist Tsubaki das genaue Gegenstück zu ihrer eher einschüchternden Erscheinung, da sie absolut liebevoll, mitfühlend und gütig ist und lieber auf Besonnenheit und diplomatische Taktik setzt, denn auf Gewalt und Kampf. Auch lässt sie sich durch fast nichts aus der Ruhe bringen, ist sehr belesen und ist auch gerne mal für einen Spaß zu haben. Gleichermaßen ist sie aber auch verantwortungsbewusst und darum stets bemüht, nachdem sie später ihr eigenes Dorf gründete, dafür zu sorgen, dass es all ihren Bewohnern gut geht. Als Pazifistin würde sie niemals grundlos kämpfen, doch, wenn es darum geht, Yorugakure und ihre Familie zu beschützen, kennt auch sie keinen Spaß mehr und agiert dann ebenso gnadenlos, grausam und tödlich. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten Da sie Mitglied des Yōkai-Clans ist, beherrscht sie entsprechend auch das Kekkei Genkai ihres Clans, das Yōkai no chikara, verfügt also über dämonische Kräfte und braucht für viele ihrer Techniken daher keine Fingerzeichen benutzen, bzw. konnte spezielle Jutsus entwickeln. Durch ihre angeborenen Fähigkeiten kann sie sich extrem schnell bewegen, ein stark ätzendes Gift aus ihren Fingernägeln absondern und ist außerdem stark resistent gegen Feuer, weswegen sie keinerlei Probleme hat, zum Beispiel barfuß auf glühender Lava zu laufen. Auch Ken-Jutsus beherrscht sie meisterhaft und kann sogar ihre Chakra-Naturen, Meiton, Shouton oder Katon, in ihr Schwert leiten, womit sie damit sehr durschlagskräftige Angriffe und Kombinationsangriffe sogar auf größere Distanz ausführen kann. Ferner ist sie gegen sämtliche Gifte absolut immun, altert langsamer, kann selbst stärkste Gen-Jutsus, darunter sogar Techniken, die mit dem Mangekyou Sharingan eingesetzt werden, durchschauen und verfügt auch allgemein über eine gesteigerte Stärke, Gesundheit und feine Sinne, die die eines normalen Menschen übertreffen. Ferner ist sie selbst für ein Mitglied des Yōkai-Clans überdurchschnittlich mächtig. Zitate *"Pathetisches, kleines Menschenwesen! Weißt du überhaupt, wen du vor dir hast? Ich könnte dich mit nur einem Griff meiner Klauen elendig töten und würde nicht einmal auch nur einen Funken Chakra dafür verbrauchen müssen und du willst mir mit einem Krieg drohen?" - Tsubaki zu Goseku Hozuki, nachdem dieser ihr drohte, als sie sich weigerte, ihm ihre Tochter als Waffe zu überlassen *"Und obwohl er ein grausamer, mordlustiger Drache war, so hat er uns allen, damit auch euch, ein großartiges Geschenk gemacht, denn mit seinem Tod, nahmen wir sein Erbe an und mit eurer Geburt, wurde euch das Erbe eures Vaters obendrein gegeben. Haltet es in Ehren und vergesst niemals, dass eines Tages ihr diejenigen sein werdet, die über unser aller Wohl entscheiden." - Tsubaki zu ihren Kindern *"Dein Mangekyou ist stark, doch meine Augen sind schärfer, als jedes Dou-Jutsu - sie durchdringen jede Illusion! Und im Gegensatz zu deinen Augen, behalten die meinen ihre Stärke und Sehkraft, also verschwinde aus meinem Dorf oder stirb!" - Tsubaki zu Isamu Uchiha, nachdem dieser erfolglos das Tsukuyomi gegen sie einsetzte Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kage Kategorie:Einwohner von Yorugakure